


Scents

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratchet in mentioning, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Mirage goes into Heat.   Hound courts him to mate in order to gain a sparkling from the Heat.  Mirage hides in the cavern and waits for a mech to find him and decide he is worthy.





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/gifts).



> This is one shot independent of the stories I have ongoing. It is not even connected with Crush because that story is intend to be a first love not a long term relationship. Nor is connected to my darker stories because I getting mood to have end it in tragedy. Spoilers belated alert.

For Steena and her Poundverse

The smell alone would elicit an arousal even the most nose blind mech. Ratchet since Earth is such a mineral rich planet and produces abundant sources of Energon the reproductive cycles protocols are being reactivate. The young ones never experience the first mating cycle are not familiar enough to the changes in the frame of mechs and femmes. The younger generation never had seen a sparkling or mechling outside their peers. The simple changes in the frame and interfacing in the mating cycles are completely unknown. Hound smells the shifts in Mirage. Mirage is not member of the youngest generation and he had a mating cycle. Hound knew that the first mating cycle is like a trail run for the mech or femme and it rarely produce an offspring. 

Mirage hid himself in deep in the cavern away from the Autobots. Some mechs wanted harder courtships than others but the instinct is the same for every mech the need for interface is there. Hound watches Mirage and he is not invisible nor try to hard but the semi dark cave is poorly lit by the lanterns that Mirage set up. Hound experience his heat long ago and he remember even then he was picky to who mated with him. There is a chance Mirage would reject him. The coding drove Hound further but the part is still cognition of his processor knew that and his spark constrict at the thought.

Mirage gold optics in mild amusement and interest as he watches Hound approach him. Mirage lounging on top of boulder in the cavern and his frame is slightly dented tinge with dirt. Normally Mirage would never allow speck of dirt and even minor scratch on his frame. The path he picked was not easiest for certain frames to traverse. Sunsteaker would rather not wreck his finish for even for minute chance to mate during cycle to sparked new sparkling. Sideswipe did not want to make the effort. Most mini-bots were unable to traverse the path. This path would discourage any one who is less than ardent suitor. Only the most determined are worthy to be considered sire for the new spark. Hound would not have it any other way and he would prove to Mirage he is worthy of being a sire.

Hound even studied the cavern it was structural sound and he approach Mirage merely smiled and did not discourage him from getting closer. “Your frame is dented.”

Mirage smile grows more amused at the moment. “It is sensitive and hot. The healing nanites are more active.” Mirage jumps down from his seat and walks around Hound. His hand lightly touch his frame. “Are you virile, now Hound?’

Hound tremble at Mirage’s touch as he continues circling him. “Why this path, Mirage?”

Mirage hums softly to himself as he smells Hound. “I want a strong frame. A more practical than one I have.” Stops in front of Hound and leans into him and grabs his hands with his. “It is strange. Hound my sense of smell is so strong now. There are so many scents. Is this always like yours?”

“What do you smell?” ask Hound trembling at Mirage hands and his proximity.

“Your scent and the nanites in your frame.” Answer Mirage canted his helm. “Your arousal as well and …..” Mirage cycling his vents to gain his last vestiges of control not to give into instincts one more curious thought he has. “Why did you come?’

“This path is for mechs like me to follow.” Spoke Hound but it getting hard not grab and force Mirage. Hound knew he is close to Mirage’s acceptance that matters more for the mating drive. If Mirage didn’t accept him less likely their will be a sparkling from interfacing. “It is not simple matter of mating for me. I want a sparkling with you.”

Mirage looks lost in thought and weighing his options. If he accepts Hound fully as mating interface and not a simple interface was it desire. Ratchet a mech more distant memory saying the heat cycle interface is like a courtship between Earth animals for the procreation of their species. Mirage tried to go through the more of what Ratchet said. If the courtship is accepted and not just interface to end the heat cycle the protocols wil drive it in a direction towards one goal. 

“A sparkling?” repeated Mirage as his servos rest on Hound’s shoulder.

Mirage did not object as Hound’s spark swirl in excitement. Hound presses his lips towards Mirage’s. Mirage accepted the kisses as deepens and parts his lips. Hound’s spark faster because the Mirage has not object. During heat a mech will decide how far the courtship will go and this shows how it ends with a Spark merge. Hound hands explore Mirage’s frame and instinctively touch the interface panel. Lightly touching the panel open for him. 

Hound needed to lay his mate down gently. The nanites have a new scent that Hound is unfamiliar with. Hound found a soft dirt and led Mirage down to lay on it. His hands found the nodes in the Mirage’s valve. The spy body arch forward in pleasure and Hound toyed softly with his spoiler. “Do you realize your heat scent change?”

Mirage optics glazes over in pleasure. “My scent change…” As his hand went to Hound panel and manages to open it. “I can smell you is all my nose can detect.” Mirage did not care as Hound’s hand pumps his valve. Hound’s spike feel so pressurize and allow Mirage to lubricate even more. “Spike feels good.”

Hound chuckles a bit. “It is not even in you yet.”

Mirage whines a bit and Hound removes his hand to spike. “You are waiting for something?’

Hound it is true he was waiting for a signal to place his spike in Mirage’s valve. Some instinct told him wait and the scent will change once again. Even though Hound never smell this scent and his own protocols told him that Mirage’s scent changing to allow mating protocols to activate. The scent will tell Hound him when the nanites were ready to proceed with the mating. Missing the correct syncing that means no sparkling will be produce. It is about control with frame and instinct. If instinct when and Mirage overloads out of sync then Hound would wait the next heat cycle. 

“Timing is everything.” Spoke Hound moving on top above Mirage. Hound knew there was a possessive growl in his words. Mirage moans as Hound moves his hand from his valve. “Timing is everything.”

Mirage scent now desire and need. Hounds own servos explore the frame beneath him. Hound found his new protocols for being a sire giving him the ability resist the scent to mate right away. It was the rare scent that Hound wanted the signal that alerts him for the nanites are ready to forge a new spark and waiting spur the growth of a new frame. Hound grin grew more wolfish and his optics filled with lust when the scent he waited for detected.

Hound gave Mirage like on his neck and the whisper in the slender mech’s audio. “Time is right and the scent is right.” 

Mirage looks startle at Hound. “You smell different now.” Moans in delight as Hound’s spike enters him. Mirage feels the wave of desire and lust for Hound explores the Green scout back. “Torture now?”

“Timing.” Repeate Hound fighting maintains control over his spike. If your protocols are strong you will sire a sparkling and Hound wanted to sire then let his instincts get control. Ratchet’s said carrier nanites follows a very delicate process and going out bounds is means you have to wait. Hound is interested drawing an Overload that will trigger the merge in Mirage. “Ending the heat with sparkling.”

Mirage merely chuckle at that statement and gentle kiss to Hound’s lips. “You are lucky mech then …..” Moans as his valve pulls the spike deeper towards the gestation chamber. “I never have as spike this deep before.” Mirage whimpers in pleasure. “I like you to torture me further.”

Hound knew he gain another level of acceptance as his spike felt the gel of the chamber. Mirage legs wrap around his waist to pull him deeper. Hound spike shape changes to sharp pick to push through the gel. Hound briefly wonder is other mechs can smell the gel being pick to trigger the nanites for mating. He is almost there to goal that his instinctual protocols told him. Mirage moans encourages him pierce through the gel. Hound felt his spike knotted.  
Mirage arches up and Hound frame follow his mates. His valve became vice grip on Hound’s spike. The surging pleasure race through his frame to the spark casing opens up. Mirage moans and as his spark is larger and waiting for the Hound’s. 

Hounds feral grin realizing the goal is at hand as his spark merges with Mirage’s.

The blending of the two sparks starting to sync with each other. Hound/Mirage sparks sings and chases to the next overloads that will send sparks to ignite a new spark. Mirage own desire for a frame that can handle off road and more practical than his. Hounds own desire for grace and beauty. Mirage regards Hound love for different things. Hound never felt this level acceptance. Mirage quick wit and his quirky sense humor makes a good carrier. Sire/Carrier send another wave of an overload to send a spark to ignite. The both Hound and Mirage offline due the intensity of the over load. 

Mirage booted up first the vestige of the heat is gone. Hound limp spike is still in his valve but the knot is gone. Mirage check his systems and the hud told him the Gestation chamber is just had been activated. His frame is dirty and dented. So that is where the heat took him. Mirage sniff at Hound as he lays on of him top disappointed that the sense of smell is fading. Hound sense of smell is one things that Mirage admires.

“Why disappointed, Mirage?” ask Hound booting sensing his mate mood.

“I cannot detect your scent anymore like I did before.” Answer the blue and white spy

Hound shift and remove his spike from Mirage as his mate moan. “I just detect a new scent, Mirage.”

Mirage merely smiles at Hound knowing that there was pride in still tired voice. “Were you successful?” 

Hound smiles in proudly at his mate and the new spark that is ignited in him. “Very.”


End file.
